Tranny BallZ
by Jugulleh
Summary: Goku and Vegeta's relationship changes after a rough and painful start, resultant mainly from the transvestite, Piccolo's strange habit of spying on his two heart-throbs. As a result of this, Vegeta must come to accept some drastic changes in his life.
1. Chapter 1: A Painful Surprise

TRANNY BALL-Z

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, I merely amuse myself with them ... In a purely appropriate and not-at-all-creepy kind of way.

* * *

Chapter One: A Painful Surprise

Piccolo sighed deeply as his gaze fell upon Goku and Vegeta yelling at each other in fury. Why did Vegeta insist upon wearing such sexy, skin-tight outfits? And why did Goku s muscles ripple in such a sexy, manly way? He had to divert his eyes. Hitching his night gown up above his daintily sculpted ankles, Piccolo walked gracefully back into his chambers. He looked towards his bed. The paintings he had done of Goku and Vegeta were quite beautiful even if he did say so himself. He sat down at his dresser.

His reflection was particularly lovely today. Locks of golden hair framed his beautiful, pale, green face. His eyes - now, there was the problem- his eyes were large, yellow and not unlike a hideous toad. This did present quite a problem for him as he could never find contact lenses big enough for his strangely shaped eyes. Piccolo decided to turn away from his reflection before he had time to cry. He could still hear the manly yelling from the courtyard below as Goku and Vegeta discussed their date from the previous night.

"I told you that I didn t have enough money for the hotel last night!" Goku screamed at Vegeta.

"That is unacceptable!" came Vegeta's reply from across the courtyard. "You know my expectations, Goku! When I pay for the dinner, you provide the entertainment! I m sorry Vegeta. Goku's voice was quieter now and slightly deeper and huskier, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Right here?" Vegeta questioned matching Goku's manly register.

There was a long silence as Piccolo, sitting on his bed reading Seventeen, tried to hear more detailed sounds from below his window. Piccolo thought he had heard a few deep, manly moans before he ran to the window, his heart racing.

Below, Piccolo saw that the two muscular men were playing an intense game of twister. But something appeared odd. Vegeta was in his underwear, whereas Goku was fully clothed. Vegeta's toned buttocks looked dashing in his little black man thong. Piccolo could hardly contain himself. Goku seemed pretzle- like on the twister mat, with his legs and arms crossed. Vegeta contorted over him, somewhat like a very muscular, oily, manly bridge. He had to put his left hand on red, but there was no possibility of that.

Goku laughed huskily, "Looks like you have to remove one more article of clothing," he teased, "You really suck at strip-twister."

Vegeta got up and glared at Goku. Piccolo noticed a few beads of sweat run down Vegeta's washboard abs. He ran his hands down his abs, caressing his cute little happy trail.

Goku's smile widened as Vegeta pulled at the leather straps of his thong. The huge mound got larger as Vegeta licked his lips seductively at Goku. Goku advanced towards Vegeta untying the belt of his suit. This was not the time to be shy. He wanted Vegeta and he wanted him now!

Goku was now standing only inches from Vegeta. He could feel Vegeta's breathing against his own lips. He could feel Vegeta's manhood against his. This felt so right!

Piccolo stared on excitedly. the very two men that he had feelings and desires for were about to do** IT**, right in front of him. He had to slip on his favorite dress and fishnet stockings for this special occasion. I will most certainly enjoy this night. he groaned.

Goku picked two dragon balls out of his pouch and held them in one hand before he began to lick them. Vegeta began licking them too, allowing his tongue to wander into Goku's mouth. Goku pulled back, non-offensively.

"I bet you want me to lick yours like this..." he winked, licking the dragon balls slowly once more.

Goku's tongue wandered down Vegeta s neck and onto his chest. Vegeta moaned as Goku got down onto his knees, his tongue caressing Vegeta's abs and getting lower by inches. Slowly, he made his way down towards Vegeta's manhood. Vegeta let out a low moan as Goku fondled his butt.

Piccolo couldn't see from his balcony what exactly was happening in the gardens below him. Goku's body blocked out Vegeta's and made it impossible for him to see. Piccolo decided that he must do something about his viewing problems. He jumped down from the balcony and onto the grass below with a loud snapping noise.

The next few seconds that ensued were chaotic as several things happened simultaneously. Piccolo looked down at his lacy dress, which had been torn and now exposed his legs in a very unlady-like fashion, and screamed. Goku bit down hard on something that would never be the same, and Vegeta let out a yell that nearly broke Goku's eardrums. Their relationship would never be the same after this.

* * *

So, I guess this is the end of Chapter One :( But I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did :) This was really fun to write, and reviews would be greatly appreciated to give me inspiration to keep writing!! Thank youu :D


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur or Martha?

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own DBZ or the characters from DBZ. Although I did try to buy Vegeta from Akira Toriyama ... no luck there, I guess.

* * *

Chapter Two: Arthur or Martha?

In the hospital the next morning, Vegeta finally awoke from his painful fainting/ spazzing attack. It was then that he realized that a few things were not quite right. Why was he in a hospital? And why did he have a horrible feeling about his manhood? Goku stood beside him, holding his hand. He hadn't slept, knowing that Vegeta was in here because of him.

"Vegeta, my love!" Goku cried upon seeing his eyes open, "You're awake?!" Goku gently caressed his face, gazing deeply into his dark, pained eyes.

"G-Goku?" Vegeta gasped looking up and squinting slightly as the light framed Goku's face. However, his angelic appearance was slightly diminished as Vegeta remembered what had happened yesterday and why he was here. Before Vegeta could say anything else, Goku was pushed aside as a doctor rushed in.

"Ah," He said upon sighting Vegeta awake, "You seem to have recovered well after last night's surgery." He began to check Vegeta's blood pressure.

"Surgery?" Vegeta and Goku questioned in unison.

The doctor looked up from the meter on the arm cuff, "Yes," he replied, "We had to ... well, you know ... there was no way to save your ... you know, diddly-doo."

Vegeta said nothing in the shocked silence that ensued, so the doctor continued, "We had no other choice but to replace your diddly-doo with a diddly-dee ding dong hoo-hoo!"

"My ... diddly-doo ..." Vegeta stuttered, "You ... a diddly-dee ding dong hoo-hoo?! Are you trying to tell me that cut it off?! I can't even tell if I'm Arthur or Martha now!!" He screamed in distress.

By now, Goku had realized the gravity of the situation, "MR. WINKLE!!" he cried in horror at the loss of Vegeta's diddly-doo. Vegeta gasped, nearly unable to breathe.

Piccolo, who had been creeping silently behind a curtain, emerged at that moment, enraged. He strutted over to the doctor, his heels making scraping noises along the floor, and tossed back his hair, his wig slipping to the side slightly, and slapped the doctor across the face. The doctor looked horrified, not so much at being slapped but more so because of the hideous, green transvestite that had just appeared before him.

"So what you're saying is that you have turned this ... this ... MAN!!!!!!! into a woman?!" Piccolo shrieked in a high voice.

The doctor looked close to fainting now, "Yes, sir ... umm .... I mean, ma'am." he replied, voice trembling.

Piccolo stomped his feet down and whined, "H-How could you?!" he cried, "He had been so perfect! You've tainted him!" Piccolo shook a bit with repressed sobs before bitch-slapping the doctor and running away, "You BITCH!" he cried as he ran out into the hallway.

"Wait a minute! --EARTHQUAKE!" Goku screamed. the doctor was too shocked to panic, instead he cried in a corner, "Oh, no! It's just Vegeta. Never mind!"

"This feels ... good!" Vegeta mumbled. Goku noticed that Vegeta's hand was down below the hospital bed sheets and was ...

The room suddenly began to fill with water and the doctor began to cry harder, "Why is the hospital flooding after an earthquake??" He asked.

"Oh no, that's just Vegeta too." Goku said waving away the doctors worries.

Vegeta's moans escaped from the room and enticed Piccolo's ears. It was then that he realized that he could now have a threesome with Goku and Vegeta; one extra hole opened up so many new opportunities ... or however the saying went ...

The next few days would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

And that concludes chapter two. It just keeps getting more interesting from here, so please show your support by reviewing. Even if you just say "this is crap" or "this is good" it helps me a lot. I really love to write, but I have to selfishly admit that it's a lot more enjoyable when I get something in return :D


	3. Chapter 3: A Period of Adjustment

Disclaimer:

Me: Wahahahaa!!! Vegeta is MINE!

Akira Toriyama: *kills me with large knife*

Me: *dies*

.... as you may have gathered, I am still on an arduous quest to capture Vegeta.

But on a more serious note, I do not own DBZ in any way, shape or form. And that concludes my rambling.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Period of Adjustment

Vegeta awoke early the following morning happy to be out of the hospital at last. Those two nights in that hospital bed had felt like forever even though Goku had not once left his side except for the operation. However, he felt, to put it mildly, relatively uncomfortable at present. He was accustomed to sleeping on his back, but last night things had been more than a little different. He had awoken several times during the night to switch positions; first to his back then to his sides. There was something different about his body ... and he was not referring to the absence of his diddly-doo.

Goku had also proved to be a slight annoyance to Vegeta last night. His hands had wandered over all sorts of places that they shouldn't have. this had also made sleeping difficult. Vegeta would remember to bring those furry hand cuffs to bed with him tonight. they would certainly deter unwanted groping. It was not that Vegeta disliked Gokus attentions, he merely needed a period of adjustment ... some time to get used to things.

Vegeta yawned and sat up. He might as well get up now since sleep didn't look likely right now. As soon as he had dragged himself out of his bed, he stretched and went about his normal morning ablutions. Firstly, he went to the bathroom in order to apply his body oil as he did every morning. Since he was still groggy from sleep, he didn't bother to turn on the bathroom lights, which would just wake up Goku anyway, who was still fast asleep on Vegeta's bed. As he rubbed the body oil over his body, starting from his hips and making his way slowly over his stomach, he began to rub further upwards towards his chest. It was then that he realized what felt different and why last night had been so uncomfortable for him. He screamed, in a shrill, high-pitched voice that was quite like a girl's, "I ... HAVE ... BOOOOOOBBBBBBBBSSSSS!!!"

Goku sat bolt upright in bed. He had had the weirdest dream ever last night - or could it possibly have been the best dream ever? He had been moge-ing a pair of lovely chichis (or groping a pair of lovely breasts). However, there was something strange about the picture he had seen in his dream. Maybe it was the fact that between the boobs, there had been what he was quite sure was chest hair ... or maybe it had been the fact that it had been Vegeta's boobs that he was groping. Either way, it was a little strange.

Goku sighed to himself thinking about everything that had happened in the short amount of time that had passed since Vegeta's transformation. Perhaps those estrogen pills that he had slipped into Vegeta's food the night before had started working already. He wasn't sure exactly how long it was supposed to take for the effects to fully kick in, or what the combination of estrogen pills and viagra would do to Vegeta. It was then in the midst of his thinking taht Goku realized what had actually woken him up. It had been a scream ... a loud scream ... Vegeta!!

Suddenly, Vegeta burst into the bedroom from the bathroom, his hair messy from last night, screaming something, but Goku wasn't listening. He was looking instead at Vegeta's chest where there were two large, round, firm, lovely breasts! So it hadn't been a dream after all.

* * *

I must apologize profusely for the ridiculously short length of this chapter. I guiltily admit that it is mainly filler meant to allow me time to procrastinate. Haha not really, I just need time to look for some inspiration for the next chapter. Still, I think it's relatively amusing. Review, please :)


End file.
